We request continuing support for our postdoctoral training program in basic neuroscience as it relates to neurodegenerative disease and stroke. The program is closely integrated with several key research programs related to Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, ALS, and stroke, and to the Pittsburgh Institute for Neurodegenerative Diseases, now housed in contiguous space within a newly constructed state-of-the-art facility. Additional programs in psychiatric disorders and in neuro-AIDS further enhance the environment. The grant will permit us to maintain the critical mass needed to recruit the best possible postdoctoral trainees, including underrepresented minority trainees, and to offer a training program of the highest quality. Our training program focuses primarily on basic and translational laboratory research that can readily be related to neurodegenerative disease and stroke. The major research advisor and an individualized research advisory committee and the training grant steering committee share the task of guiding and monitoring each trainee. All trainees participate in four activities that supplement their research experience: 1) A seminars on the neurobiology of clinical disorders, 2) a monthly research discussion, 3) a series of professional development workshops, and 4) at least one outreach activity. Issues of responsible conduct are integrated into the entire program. Trainees also participate in courses as needed and have opportunities to teach and to observe clinical practice. The 33 members of the training faculty are members of the university-wide program in neuroscience with a particular interest in neurodegenerative disorders and stroke. Most of the faculty members have extensive experience in training and in research and have significant grant support. In addition, we have included a group of 9 junior faculty who have outstanding promise and will be available to serve as co-mentors in conjunction with a more senior faculty member. At present our training faculty supervise more than 90 postdoctoral trainees (in addition to a large number of pre-doctoral students), of whom about 20 are eligible for NRSA support. We are requesting stipends to support an initial complement of 4 postdoctoral trainees, increasing gradually to 6 over a 5-year period. We believe that our training program provides an opportunity for outstanding postdoctoral trainees to prepare for a career of direct relevance to issues of neurodegenerative disease and stroke. [unreadable]